batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Nashton (BATMAN ALT)
Eddie Nashton, better known by his pen name E. Nigma, is an investigative journalist from Gotham City , who has an obsession with "The Bat-Man ". Physical Appearance Eddie has short messy black hair, and dark brown or black eyes. He has pale skin from spending so much time inside, infront of some sort of electronic device with a screen. He tends to wear a lot of green, as well as jeans. He also has a pair of black sunglasses, with yellow lenses. Gear Smart Phone Namely, the camera app, police scanner app, voice recorder app, and several game an puzzle apps. Never leaves without it. The password is a riddle, and he changes it every week. Microchip Security Bipass He has a tiny microchip in his wrist that he can use to bypass security machines anywhere. He has programmed it with false acess codes for every major building in Gotham. It's connected to an app in his smart phone, which he can use to break an encryption not added to the chip. Pen and Notepad While he could very well just use a notepad app on his smart phone, he preffers to handwrite things in his own short hand. Also, he uses it to decode written encryptions. Handgun Eddie carries a small handun wiht him at all times, in case he needs to defend himself. Fake Police Badge An item so common in Gotham City, it's almost not worth mentioning. It says that he's a homicide detective, but it doesn't really matter. People in Gotham just don't question badges. Abbilities Genius Level Intellect-Strategic Genius Eddie Nashton is the World's Greatest Strategist/Puzzle Solver. He belives that he can break any code, solve any puzzle, and beat any game, and rightly so. However, as a trade-off, he is extreamly narcisistic, and is often blinded by his arrogance, sometimes to a point where he misses a key peice of a puzzle. Hacker/Programmer Eddie can hack into any system he wishes, being able to bipass most security systems, and take down ones he can't. He can also set up his own security systems, and make himself virtually invisible in any system. He has several swiss bank accounts under fake names, most of them being puzzle or riddle puns (E. Nigma, Mr.Reese, etc.) He often hacks into the NSA for fun, even though he could care less about anything they have. Personality Eddie is an extreamly narcisistic individual, who is obsessed with riddles, puzzles, and games. He spends most of his time indoors, trying to solve cypher codes, riddles, and puzzles, or playing video games on one of his many consoles. He also spends a lot of time trying to solve crimes with only his mind, and the news, just for fun. As a job, he is an investigative reporter and private investigator, and he often goes under cover in places, or infiltrating their security systems. He generally finds what he's after, so he makes a pretty good living off of his job. However, one puzzle he desprately want's to solve is the identity of "The Bat-Man". Morals Eddie is a firm beliver in the phrase "The End Justifies The Means". So he's basically willing to do whatever it takes to solve a case. With games and puzzles on the other hand, he tends to not cheat, as he uses those to keep his mind sharp. But in real life, when going after a case, he cheats. He will also commit crimes just to catch a criminal, or follow a lead/story/etc. Psychological Profile Eddie has an inferiority complex, due to his parents never beliving that he was really intelligent. He also has a compulsive obsession with riddles and puzzles, causing him to answer questions with a question or a riddle. This tends to get on people's nerves. He also suffers from OCD and Narcisistic Personality Dissorder, causing him to seek appreciation and vindication from others. Bio Eddie's obsessions stem from perental abuse as a child. His parent's refused to belive that he was smarter than they, and so with every "A" he got in school, his parents would acuse him of cheating, and severaly beat him out of envy. As he grew up, he became obsessed with proving his superiority, with gimmicks such as rigged carneval stands and the like. One day, he was reading the news paper, and came across a story about a serial killer known as "Holiday" (Calender Man), so called because he comitted murders based on holiday's, both well known and obscure. Eddie became obsessed with this case, and eventually ended up peicing together evidence that the police had overlooked, leading to the culprit being identifyed as Julian Gregory Day. After this, Eddie decided to go to college to become a journalist, and eventually became an investigative reporter and private investigator, right around the time that a mysterious "Bat-like creature" started to pick off gotham's crimianls. Inspiration The main inspiration for this riddler was the riddler from Arkham Origins, as well as several other riddlers. However, kkeeping in with realistic characters, I amde the riddler an obsessed detective/reporter, instead of a straight out criminal, as The Joker already has some of riddler's criminal charicteristics. Other isnpirations were L Lawliet, Near, and Matt from Death Note. Gallery Matt-death-note-35690773-260-355.jpg Matt-from-death-note-matt-16167139-272-300.jpg Trivia *Eddie is a significanly different character in BATMAN ALT, bearing more smiliarities to PI riddler than other incarnations. Category:Batman: Alternate Earth Category:Batman: Alternate Earth Characters Category:Batman: Alternate Earth Villains Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Reporters Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Riddler